


Gun

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [84]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Depression, During Canon, Gen, Guns, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Prompt Fic, Secrets, Suicide Attempt, Triple Drabble, chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Togami’s secret.





	Gun

_Togami once attempted suicide._

Togami stares at the sheet of paper, eyes wide behind his glasses. Everyone else gasps or swears when they read their own notes, but Togami stays silent. He starts to tremble, and stuffs the paper into his pocket.

How did the mastermind find out about this? He thought nobody knew. The only person other than him was… Did the mastermind get this from the family’s old butler somehow?

The bear cackles at the scene before him, delighted to get such horrified reactions from everyone. Fukawa appears to be having a panic attack, whilst Fujisaki cries and Ishimaru and Owada look like they might vomit.

“Surely no one will kill over this sort of thing,” Naegi says, whose own note probably says something pathetic, because he is a self-admitted boring person.

“All secrets are not created equal,” Togami says. “Just because you are not concerned with your secret does not mean the others aren’t.”

Around this time, Ishimaru tries to persuade everyone to talk about their secrets, but Togami just walks away. He locks himself in his bedroom and tears the paper into the tiniest shreds he can.

No one can know about this. It cannot get out that the heir to the Togami Group is mentally unstable and was caught at age twelve with a gun jammed into his mouth, about to kill himself. For such a privileged brat (as Asahina once shouted during an argument), he has always had severe depression. And that day, he found his father’s gun, cracked the safe and was seconds from blowing a hole through his head when the butler stopped him.

No one can know. He cannot risk his corporation crumbling because of his past suicide attempt.

He has to stop this secret getting out. He just has to…


End file.
